


Nevada

by Katbelle



Category: Alias
Genre: Betrayal, Gen, Mission Fic, Motherhood, Polski | Polish, Post-Canon, Undercover
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 11:31:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katbelle/pseuds/Katbelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Po kilku latach od przejścia na emeryturę, Sydney dostaje swoją pierwszą robotę. Jest to powrót do czegoś, co kocha, na dodatek w towarzystwie dobrej przyjaciółki. Nie wszystko idzie tak, jak powinno.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nevada

**Nevada**

_Zadanie: dostać się do opuszczonego rządowego budynku na pustyni w Nevadzie, odbić profesora Allana Kaufmana i odzyskać plany bomby._

Sydney spojrzała na siedząca w fotelu kierowcy Rachel. Z początku — gdy ta pojawiła się na werandzie jej domu trzy dni wcześniej, usprawiedliwiając naprędce Dixona — wydawało się, że dla dziewczyny czas się zatrzymał, że wciąż jest tą uroczą, niedoświadczoną blondyneczką, którą Sydney poznała dziewięć lat temu. Teraz jednak… Brunetka zmierzyła towarzyszkę wzrokiem. Coś było inaczej, w jej posturze, w jej zachowaniu, a w jej oczach…

— Mam coś na twarzy? — spytała Rachel, uśmiechając się niepewnie. Sydney szybko potrząsnęła głową.

— Nie, nie masz — zapewniła. Rachel mrugnęła wesoło. — Po prostu zastanawiałam się…

— Tak? — Rachel uniosła z zaciekawieniem brwi. Sydney przygryzła wargę. Nie była pewna, jak oddać to, co chciała powiedzieć przyjaciółce. 

— Bardzo się zmieniłaś — dokończyła w końcu. Rachel wyszczerzyła zęby.

— Uznam to za komplement. 

W jej oczach Sydney widziała okrucieństwo.

***

Zadanie nie było trudne. Pojechać do Nevady, odbić profesora, zabrać plany, wrócić do domu i zrobić rodzinie kolację. Akcja na rozgrzewkę, tak mówił o niej Dixon. Pierwsze piętnaście minut rozmowy Sydney spędziła obrażona na byłego partnera za protekcjonalne traktowanie jej. Za myślenie o niej jak o niedoświadczonym nowicjuszu. W ciągu kolejnych pięciu minut zrozumiała, że Dixon ma rację, że ona _jest_ niedoświadczonym nowicjuszem. Przez prawie dziewięć lat była na agencyjnej emeryturze, nie była na bieżąco z gadżetami Marshalla, nie wiedziała nic o nowych zasadach, o powrocie Erica czy o super tajnych misjach Rachel. Była poza obiegiem przez zbyt długi czas, by można ją było wysłać na poważną misję. Sydney Bristow z najlepszej agentki stała się robiąca spaghetti matką. Działania w terenie musiała się nauczyć znowu, prawie od podstaw. Zupełnie jak jakiś cholerny żółtodziób.

— To nie będzie trudne — powtarzał Dixon, pokazując jej zabawki, o których użyciu nie miała pojęcia. Sydney tylko kiwała głową, czując się, jakby znowu miała dziewiętnaście lat, jakby dopiero co zaczynała przygodę z SD—6. — Tylko ty i ja, no i Marshall w słuchawce. Będzie zabawnie, jak za starych lat.

Vaughn uznał wyjazd na akcję za świetny pomysł. _Tak dawno nie robiłaś niczego dla siebie_ , powtarzał, siedząc obok niej na kanapie i trzymając ją za rękę. Jakby była małą dziewczynką, jakby nie miała doświadczenia, zupełnie jakby był jej ojcem. Sydney miała ochotę go znokautować.

— Zgoda — powiedziała wtedy, wyrywając rękę z uścisku Vaughna. Dixon uśmiechnął się szeroko.

— Moja dziewczyna — skomentował z rozbawieniem, wstał z fotela i klepnął Sydney w ramię. — Pamiętasz protokół postępowania, tak? — Sydney przytaknęła. Pamiętała zasady, przecież nie była głupia. była tylko trochę do tyłu, to wszystko. — Przyjadę po ciebie wieczorem. Najlepiej, jeśli będziemy w Nevadzie _zanim_ przewiozą tam profesora, dlatego trzeba wyjechać już dzisiaj.

Dixon uścisnął dłoń Michaela i wyszedł. Vaughn pocałował ją w policzek i poszedł do garażu, by dalej naprawiać kupiony na jakiejś wyprzedaży stary motor. Sydney pomogła córce odrobić lekcje, wykąpała małego Jacka i położyła obydwoje dzieci spać. Takie było teraz jej życie, najpierw matka, później kobieta ratująca świat. Nie zamierzała narzekać — nie było na co, zawsze o takim życiu marzyła — ale czasami żałowała, że nikt w agencji nie brał jej na poważnie. Już nie.

— To pewnie Dixon! — zawołała późnym wieczorem Sydney, widząc światła samochodu na podjeździe. Zbiegła na dół i wzięła torbę pełną przestarzałych, zapewne przez nikogo już nieużywanych, ale _jej_ , gadżetów. Vaughn nie wyszedł z garażu, by ją pożegnać. Kobieta zostawiła pocałunek na jeden z samoprzylepnych karteczek, przyklejonych na lodówce; czerwona szminka kontrastowała z jasną zielenią kartki. Sydney dotknęła opuszkami palców wiszącego obok karteczki rodzinnego zdjęcia, po czym zarzuciła torbę na ramię.

— Cześć — powitała ją Rachel z uśmiechem, gdy tylko Sydney otworzyła drzwi. — Dixon musiał się zająć nagłym wypadkiem i nie będzie w stanie ci towarzyszyć. — Blondynka zmierzyła Sydney wzrokiem. — Wygląda na to, że pojedziemy my.

***

Pierwszy postój zrobiły w niewielkim barze przy drodze 36. Rachel potrzebowała kawy, by zmusić szare komórki w swym należącym do agencji mózgu do działania, jej własne słowa. Sydney potrzebowała zadzwonić do Vaughna, by przypomnieć mu, że po południu ma zabrać Jacka do lekarza, a Isabelle zostaje na noc u koleżanki. Takie były teraz jej priorytety.

— Co ja bym bez ciebie zrobił — westchnął przez telefon Vaughn. Zapomniał. Oczywiście. Po dziewięciu latach razem ktoś mógłby pomyśleć, że powinno ją to przestać zaskakiwać. 

Nigdy nie przestało.

— Zginąłbyś marnie — spróbowała zażartować Sydney, choć oczami wyobraźni doskonale to widziała. Jej dom na Rhode Island zniszczony, bo Vaughn zapomniał zakręcić gazu w piwnicy. Jej dzieci, zmarznięte, pobite czy nawet martwe, bo Vaughn zapomniał odebrać je ze szkoły i wracały same. Mała rodzinna makabra. Sydney nie wiedziała, kiedy przestała wierzyć w męża. Wiedziała tylko, że tak się stało.

— Kocham cię, Syd — powiedział Michael. Sydney uśmiechnęła się.

— Wiem. — Zamknęła klapkę komórki nim Vaughn zdążył zasugerować, że mogłaby mu powiedzieć to samo. Wstała, położyła na stoliku kilka dolarów zapłaty za herbatę i wyszła z baru, by poszukać przyjaciółki. Znalazła ją dość szybko, trudno nie dostrzec blondynki w czarnych ubraniach, kiedy na horyzoncie wszystko jest zielono—złote.

— Tak. Tak — mówiła szybko Rachel, wyraźnie zdenerwowana. — Pójdzie gładko. Wierz mi, Sydney Bristow nie będzie stanowić żadnego problemu.

Rachel rozłączyła się i wsadziła telefon do kieszeni skórzanej kurtki. Obróciła się i spojrzała na stojącą za nią brunetkę. Na twarzy dziewczyny pojawił się bolesny grymas. _Musiała_ wiedzieć, że Sydney ją słyszała.

— Jedziemy? — zapytała Rachel, wyciągając z kieszeni czarnych dżinsów kluczyki od samochodu. Sydney zmarszczyła brwi. I tyle? Podsłuchała co najmniej podejrzaną rozmowę, nieprzeznaczoną dla jej uszu, i Rachel nie zamierzała z tym nic zrobić? Dziwne. W jej czasach… Sydney przymknęła oczy. _To_ dopiero było dziwne. „W jej czasach”, to sformułowanie sugerowało lukę, przerwę w życiorysie, puste pole pomiędzy dniami, kiedy ona była najlepszą agentką, a dzisiaj, gdy była nią jej własna protegowana.

— Powinnyśmy — odparła w końcu brunetka, idąc za przyjaciółką w stronę auta. — Do Nevady wciąż mamy kawałek. 

***

— Pamiętasz pierwszy rok? — spytała Sydney trzynaście kilometrów za Atwood. — Byłaś taka, jak ja na początku. Inteligentna, pełna zapału i okłamana.

— Co tu dużo mówić. — Rachel wzruszyła ramionami. — Dean był niezłym skurwysynem.

— Szybko się zaprzyjaźniłyśmy. — Brunetka spojrzała na odbicie oczu towarzyszki w lusterku wstecznym. Rachel momentalnie spuściła wzrok. — Mieszkałaś ze mną.

— Tak, po czym wykopałaś mnie z mieszkania przed narodzinami Isabelle — wtrąciła ostro blondynka. — Wybacz, Syd, ale sentymentalną idiotką przestałam być bardzo dawno temu.

Sydney nie odzywała się ponownie aż do granicy z Kolorado.

***

— Mój syn ma urodziny za dwa tygodnie.

Rachel rzuciła brunetce szybkie spojrzenie.

— Doprawdy? Nie wiedziałam. To jak tylko wrócisz powiedz mu, że ciocia Rach życzy wszystkiego najlepszego.

Sydney zmrużyła oczy. Rachel wcale nie wyglądała na poruszoną tą informacją. Może to za mało, by poruszyć łagodną stronę dziewczyny. Brunetka sięgnęła za fotel pasażera, gdzie jeszcze w Kansas rzuciła swoją torbę, i zaczęła grzebać w skórzanym worku.

— To moja rodzina — powiedziała, wyciągając z portfela złożone zdjęcie. Rachel zerknęła na nie kątem oka. — A to — Sydney wskazała uśmiechniętego chłopca — mój syn, Jack. Ma prawie siedem lat.

— Słodki — skomentowała Rachel, wyprzedzając wóz kempingowy z Kentucky. — Bardzo do ciebie podobny. — Jeszcze raz spojrzała na zdjęcie. — To samo stoi na biurku Dixona.

Sydney schowała zdjęcie z powrotem do portfela.

— Jestem matką, nie czynną agentką — przypomniała brunetka, choć sama świadomość _prawdy_ w tym zdaniu przyprawiała ją o mdłości. Nie tak wyobrażała sobie swoje długo i szczęśliwie z Vaughnem.

— Wiem o tym. Trudno zapomnieć, gdy większość ludzi w biurze pyta się, kim jest ta Sydney Bristow o której szef ciągle opowiada.

Sydney musiała zamknąć oczy. Tak. Oto, czym się kończy przedłużony urlop wychowawczy. Nikt z młodych nawet nie wie, że istniejesz.

— Więc dlaczego chcesz mnie zabić? — zapytała po chwili milczenia. Rachel zacisnęła dłonie na kierownicy i nagle gwałtownie skręciła, zjeżdżając na pobocze. Dziewczyna odpięła pasy i wysiadła z samochodu, zamykając drzwi kopniakiem. 

— Ja wcale nie chcę cię zabić! — krzyknęła, gdy Sydney również wysiadła z samochodu. — Nie chcę, rozumiesz?!

— To dlaczego zamierzasz?

— Bo nie mam wyjścia! — Rachel usiadła na piasku i ukryła twarz w dłoniach. — To Sark wszystko zorganizował. Porwanie Kauffmana, wciągnięcie w sprawę ciebie. — Dziewczyna przetarła oczy wierzchem dłoni. — On ma całą moją rodzinę, Syd. Nie wiem, jak ich znalazł, agencja miała zapewnić im bezpieczeństwo, ale on ich ma i… — Rachel zakryła całą głowę rękoma. Sydney uklękła obok przyjaciółki i położyła dłoń na jej ramieniu. — Ja wcale nie chcę cię zabić.

— Nie musisz — powiedziała cicho Sydney. Rachel podniosła głowę i spojrzała na nią pytająco. — Znajdziemy sposób, nie martw się. Wysadzimy cały budynek, jeśli będzie trzeba. — Rachel uśmiechnęła się blado. — Nie z takich sytuacji znajdywałam wyjście. Poza tym wiesz, co kiedyś o mnie mówili w agencji. — Rachel zaprzeczyła. Sydney wyszczerzyła zęby, wstała i pociągnęła przyjaciółkę na nogi. — Mówili, że Sydney Bristow zawsze wraca jak bumerang.

***

Po ogłuszeniu dwóch pierwszych strażników i zastrzeleniu trzeciego, Sydney doszła do wniosku, że przez te dziewięć lat jej nieobecności w polu Sark stał się niedbały. Albo po prostu jego pewność siebie przerosła zdrowy rozsądek. Budynek był prawdziwą ruiną, na dodatek źle chronioną i stał pośrodku niczego. Łatwo było się dostać, łatwo było też wyjść.

— Niech się pan trzyma — szepnęła Sydney do rannego profesora. Mężczyzna miał problemy ze skupieniem się na jej głosie. — Moja partnerka poszła po pana szkice, zaraz wróci i zabierzemy pana do domu.

— Dom… — wymruczał niewyraźnie. — Amy?

— Tak, zabierzemy cię do Amy.

Na to zapewnienie mężczyzna zdaje się odzyskał nieco orientacji; po raz pierwszy, odkąd go rozwiązała, spojrzał na Sydney jakby naprawdę ją widział. 

— Dziękuję — powiedział cicho. Po czym w spektakularny sposób osunął się na ziemię nim Sydney zdążyła go przytrzymać. Kobieta dostrzegła powiększającą się plamę krwi na koszuli profesora, po czym szybko odwróciła głowę. Rachel opuszczała pistolet. Co do cholery?

— Wiesz, na początku nie chciałam wierzyć, gdy Dixon mówił, że zapomniałaś jak być agentką. Przecież jesteś Sydney Bristow, żywą legendą. — Rachel odgarnęła kilka kosmyków z twarzy. — Ale teraz wiem, że to prawda. Sydney Bristow by pamiętała.

— O czym? — spytała brunetka, patrząc to na przyjaciółkę, to na trzymany przez nią pistolet.

— Że tak to bywa z operacjami pod przykrywką. Nigdy nie wiesz, kto wróci do domu. — Rachel uśmiechnęła się złośliwie. — Prawdziwa Sydney od razu rozpoznałaby kłamstwo, wielkie, wielkie kłamstwo. Ale przecież ty nie jesteś agentką Bristow, n’est pas? — Kobieta podniosła broń. Sydney była zbyt zszokowana, by się ruszyć. Przecież to była Rachel, urocza, niedoświadczona Rachel, jej przyjaciółka i jej podopieczna. Rachel przecież do niej nie strzeli. — Tak przy okazji… Julian przesyła pozdrowienia.

Jednak strzeliła.


End file.
